


Fred

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gender Play, Sexe lesbien, androgynie, gode-ceinture, travestissement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Ce soir j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Après une journée de boulot particulièrement stressante et des relations de plus en plus compliquées avec mon patron, j'avais besoin d'évacuer mon stress et ma frustration.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fred

Ce soir j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Après une journée de boulot particulièrement stressante et des relations de plus en plus compliquées avec mon patron, j'avais besoin d'évacuer mon stress et ma frustration.

J'ai décidé de tenter le cinéma avec l'arrière-pensée de ramener quelqu'un chez moi, mais j'avais plus que ça en tête et pour ça, il fallait d'abord que je passe chez moi pour me changer...

Une fois devant le cinéma, il était encore tôt, et je décidai de prendre un café en face en guettant les personnes qui faisaient la queue. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut personne qui retint mon attention et je pensai presque à rentrer chez moi et puis je l'ai vue arriver et j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait elle. Une petite brune avec les cheveux attachés qui laissait voir sa nuque, une jolie robe d'été, des nus pieds. Elle était parfaite. J'ai rejoint la file de gens qui attendaient, pas trop loin derrière elle pour savoir quel film elle allait voir.

Dans la salle, j'ai réussi à trouver une place juste à côté d'elle et elle m'a jeté un regard un peu surpris, vu que la salle était loin d'être pleine. Les lumières se sont éteintes et elle a posé son bras sur l'accoudoir entre nous. Le film a commencé, un sombre film expérimental, ça allait être long ! J'étais là pour une raison bien précise et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire preuve de patience... Comme par inadvertance, j'ai rapproché mon genou du sien. Je voyais ces jambes nues sous la robe, et j'avais très envie de les caresser, mais patience... Elle n'a pas bougé. Était-elle trop happée par le film pour s'en rendre compte ? Je l'ai regardée du coin de l'œil, non, elle aussi avait l'air de s'ennuyer. J'ai décidé de poursuivre et cette fois, j'ai clairement collé mon genou contre le sien. Elle a frémi mais n'a pas bougé et a laissé son regard fixé sur l'écran. J'ai laissé un peu de temps passer, regardant ces jambes, plongeant mon regard dans son décolleté. Puis j'ai décidé de m'aventurer un peu plus loin, j'ai posé mon bras à côté du sien sur l'accoudoir. Pas de mouvements de son côté. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, attendant qu'elle me rejette mais elle s'est laissé faire. Sa main était douce, je l'ai caressée doucement avec la mienne avant d'entremêler nos doigts. Quand le générique s'est déroulé sur l'écran, au bout d'un temps qui m'a semblé interminable, et que les lumières se sont rallumées, nos doigts étaient toujours entrelacés. Alors elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a souri. Elle était vraiment craquante ! Timidement, elle m'a demandé : « On va chez toi ? ». J'ai cru que mon cœur allait se décrocher, eh bien ça avait été rapide ! Comment refuser une offre pareille ?  
Nous avons donc marché jusqu'à chez moi, sa main toujours dans la mienne, ne croyant pas à la chance que j'avais eue ce soir. Je lui ai proposé un verre, moi-même j'en avais bien besoin ! Nous avons discuté un peu du film puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'a demandé mon nom. Je lui ai répondu Fred et ses grands yeux bleus se sont plongés dans les miens. J'ai senti qu'elle doutait un peu, il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. Elle était debout dans la cuisine, son verre dans la main. Je lui ai enlevé et l'ai posé sur le comptoir. Et je l'ai embrassée. Mon corps contre le sien, elle a senti la bosse qu'il y avait dans mon pantalon. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et ai commencé à lui caresser la nuque, le dos, avant de descendre plus bas vers ses fesses rebondies.

\- Tu as les lèvres et la peau tellement douces ! m'a-t-elle dit d'un air surpris.

J'ai continué l'exploration de son corps, lui caressant les cheveux, l'embrassant dans le cou et me rapprochant petit à petit de son décolleté. J'avais envie de la dévorer toute crue, sa peau était tellement douce et elle sentait délicieusement bon. Elle a commencé à me caresser elle aussi, jouant avec mes cheveux courts, avant de passer les mains sous ma chemise et de toucher les bandes qui couvraient ma poitrine...

\- Mais, tu... tu... es une fille ?

Son trouble était charmant... Et ça me fit rire mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je me moquais d'elle.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai la voix d'un garçon ?

Les gens me prenaient assez souvent pour un garçon mais ils se rendaient en général compte de leur erreur au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas sûre...

Elle rougissait, et je dois avouer que ça lui allait très bien. Elle baissa le regard vers mon entrejambe, où une bosse se dessinait clairement. Je l'ai prise par la taille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir j'ai bien l'intention d'être un garçon pour toi !

  
Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Tout d'un coup, je commençais à me sentir timide. J'étais tout proche du but mais elle était tellement charmante, je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. J'ai recommencé à l'embrasser tendrement, à caresser sa poitrine, son ventre, à l'embrasser partout où sa peau était visible : son cou, ses épaules, ses seins qui commençaient à pointer fièrement. Elle se détendait petit à petit, me caressant le ventre sous ma chemise et descendant sa main sur mon entrejambe. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, j'avais vraiment l'impression de bander. Elle commença à toucher mon gode à travers mon pantalon et c'était en train de me rendre complètement dingue. J'avais très envie d'une chose, mais j'avais peur d'aller trop loin. Je me suis rapprochée de son oreille et lui ai dit doucement :

\- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Je suis tout dur pour toi... Je... J'aimerais que tu me suces...

Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être passé les bornes mais elle s'est agenouillée devant moi, a défait ma ceinture et ouvert les boutons de ma braguette, laissant apparaître mon gode-ceinture. J'ai avalé ma salive, la voir agenouillée devant moi comme ça, c'était un visuel très... intéressant. Je me sentais absolument trempée. Elle a levé ses yeux vers moi, avec un petit sourire et a posé sa bouche sur mon faux sexe en érection. Elle a commencé par sucer le bout tout doucement, tout en me regardant et plus je la regardais, plus je me sentais me liquéfier. Elle suçait comme une déesse, c'était incroyable ! J'étais dans tous mes états mais je savais bien que je n'arriverai pas à l'orgasme de cette façon, et j'avais terriblement envie de jouir dans sa bouche. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne, elle m'a regardée sans comprendre.

\- J'aimerais que tu me touches, si ça ne te dérange pas...

J'ai posé ses doigts sur mon clitoris, sous le harnais.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire... me dit-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas loin du but, j'ai juste besoin que tu me touches.

Et j'ai commencé à sentir ses doigts sur moi, pendant que sa bouche s'affairait toujours sur ma fausse bite, et je me suis sentie exploser dans sa bouche, c'était incroyable !  
Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, elle était toujours à genoux devant moi, je l'aidai à se relever et la pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai embrassée mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les tendres baisers que nous avions échangés tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de la prendre et je lui fis bien comprendre en la serrant fort contre moi, mon gode à la hauteur de son sexe, la titillant à travers ses vêtements. L'embrassant goulument, ma langue cherchant la sienne. Je finis par reprendre ma respiration et lui suggérai qu'on passe dans ma chambre à présent.

Je pris sa main et la guidai jusqu'à mon lit. Allongée au-dessus d'elle, je continuais à explorer son corps, à caresser sa peau. Je passais les mains sous sa robe pour la lui enlever, trouvant que trop de vêtements nous séparaient. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Je posai mes mains sur ses seins et commençai à les caresser, elle se mit à gémir doucement. Je me mis à les embrasser doucement avant de les goûter et de titiller ses tétons avec ma langue. Sa respiration se fit haletante et ses hanches se tendaient désespérément vers mon corps. Je continuais à embrasser et à goûter sa peau, descendant vers son ventre pendant que mes mains continuaient à caresser ses seins. J'arrivais au niveau de sa culotte, et levais les yeux vers elle : « Je peux ? ». Elle hocha la tête. Je découvris alors son sexe, j'approchai mon visage et ma bouche, sentant qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle était déjà bien mouillée et ça me donnait envie d'y plonger ma langue mais je voulais prendre mon temps. Une de mes mains caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse pendant que l'autre jouait avec les poils de son pubis, j'embrassais ses jambes, son ventre, m'approchant toujours plus près mais ne lui donnant pas satisfaction. Puis je passais ma main sur son pubis descendant lentement vers son sexe, l'effleurant à peine, continuant vers ses fesses, laissant mon doigt glisser entre elles avant de remonter vers son sexe, mais sans jamais le toucher complètement.

\- S'il te plait, touche-moi...

Je levai les yeux vers elle, haletante et les joues rouges, et lui souris avant de rapprocher ma bouche là où elle l'attendait. Je commençais par souffler doucement sur son sexe, prenant toujours mon temps, avant d'y planter quelques petits baisers. Et puis, je n'y tins plus moi non plus et je posai ma langue sur son clitoris, léchant timidement. Elle poussa un long gémissement et je continuai donc à jouer avec ma langue, à goûter son sexe, enfin. J'explorai, essayant de trouver ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet et les bruits qu'elle faisait à présent me laissaient à penser que je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Elle semblait très excitée et je me demandais si j'arriverais à la faire jouir comme ça. Du coup, je tentai de prendre son clitoris entre mes lèvres et de la sucer. Ses hanches se soulevèrent immédiatement, son sexe cherchant à se coller le plus possible à ma bouche. Elle posa ses mains autour de ma tête en me disant « Continue et surtout ne t'arrête pas ! ». Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter et continuai à la sucer me laissant porter par le son de ses gémissements. J'approchai ma main de son sexe et y glissai deux doigts, qui glissèrent sans problème tant elle était mouillée. Elle poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis les parois de son vagin se contracter autour de mes doigts, alors que son corps se soulevait de plaisir et qu'elle poussait de petits cris qui m'excitèrent au plus haut point.  
Je me collai contre elle alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça va ?

Ça la fit rire.

\- Plutôt pas mal oui !

Je lui souris et l'embrassai.

\- Oh... Tu sens...

\- Ton odeur, oui... Ça t'embête ?

Elle fit non de la tête et m'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu sais je suis toute nue mais toi tu as toujours tes vêtements. Ce n'est pas très juste.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'embêter jusqu'à présent !

Elle rit.

\- Oui, disons que j'ai été distraite mais j'aimerais sentir ton corps maintenant, je peux ?

J'acquiesçai et elle m'aida à enlever mon pantalon, en profitant au passage pour caresser mon gode, comme si elle me masturbait. Je l'embrassai langoureusement, ma langue cherchant la sienne pendant qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise. Arrivée à mon T-shirt, je stoppai ses mains. Je voulais conserver l'illusion d'être un garçon et je n'avais pas envie que mes seins entrent en jeu... Elle ne dit rien. Nous étions toutes les deux agenouillées sur le lit. Elle m'embrassa puis approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, qu'elle commença à titiller avec sa langue. Elle caressait ma nuque d'une main et de l'autre recommença à masturber mon gode. J'étais terriblement mouillée et toutes ces sensations auraient presque suffi à me faire jouir.

\- De quoi as-tu envie ? Me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? Heu... Comment ça ?

\- J'ai envie de toi, je veux sentir ta bite en moi. Comment tu veux me prendre ?

Cette fois c'est moi qui rougis et je bafouillai sans arriver à dire quoi que ce soit de compréhensible. Ces mots m'avaient terriblement excitée, j'appréciais qu'elle accepte de me parler comme à un mec, sans poser de questions.

\- Je vais devoir décider toute seule alors. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Oh mon dieu, pensai je, pas sûre que si j'avais vraiment été un garçon j'aurai réussi à me retenir avant même de la toucher !  
Elle avait des fesses magnifiques et je dois bien avouer que les fesses m'ont toujours fait de l'effet... Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai commencé à les caresser, à les pétrir puis à les embrasser, avant d'y glisser ma langue timidement. Je l'entendis gémir.

\- Viens s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de te sentir.

Je me rapprochai et fis glisser mon gode le long de son sexe, n'ayant aucun mal à le lubrifier pour faciliter la pénétration. Je titillais un peu son clitoris avant de plonger dans le sexe humide et chaud de mon amante.

\- Viens, viens, prends moi fort s'il te plait.

Je ne me fis pas prier et commençai alors à la prendre sauvagement, laissant toutes mes inhibitions au vestiaire, allant et venant dans son sexe que j'avais l'impression de sentir chaud et accueillant autour de ma bite imaginaire. Elle poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Je glissai alors ma main sur son clitoris.

\- Tu crois que tu peux jouir comme ça ?

\- Je crois oui...

\- Alors ne te retiens pas !

Et j'ai continué à la pilonner fortement tout en la caressant jusqu'à l'entendre pousser un juron avant de s'effondrer à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle s'est retournée sur le dos et m'a fait un grand sourire.

\- Tu m'as épuisée tu sais ?

\- J'ai eu cette impression oui !

Je me suis allongée au-dessus d'elle et l'ai embrassée tendrement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas joui...

\- Non, je ne peux pas dans cette position mais ce n’est pas grave. En plus, j'ai joui dans ta bouche tout à l'heure !

Elle a eu l'air pensif un moment, me caressant les cheveux, le dos, les fesses...

\- Tu pourrais jouir en moi dans cette position ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais jouir en étant au-dessus de moi ?

\- Heu... Je pense oui... Mais tu as encore de l'énergie ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'a embrassée, et a attrapé mes fesses pour me guider. Je l'ai pénétrée doucement, non parce que j'avais peur de lui faire mal mais parce que j'avais envie d'être tendre à présent. Elle a relevé les jambes et les a croisées au-dessus de mes fesses. Je sentais tout son corps et c'était bon, j'avais envie que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Elle m'embrassait tendrement maintenant. J'allais et venais doucement en elle, mon clitoris stimulé à chaque fois que je cognais contre son pelvis, c'était doux.  
Elle me parlait doucement dans l'oreille pendant que je lui faisais l'amour.

\- C'est bon, je te sens bien profondément. Je sens bien ton sexe tout dur pour moi, tu es très douée tu sais.

Sa voie me portait et je finis par jouir en elle, foudroyée par un orgasme puissant.  
Je sortis doucement de son sexe et la serrai dans mes bras.

\- C'était merveilleux, merci.

\- Pour moi aussi c'était très bon tu sais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un mec qui utilisait aussi bien sa bite que toi !

Son commentaire m'a fait rougir et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, avant de m'endormir contre elle, en espérant que cette soirée en sa compagnie n'était pas la dernière...


End file.
